


This wasn't supposed to happen

by buckylover



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckylover/pseuds/buckylover
Summary: Steve is an alpha working for Stark Industries and Bucky is his omega best friend. One night Steve goes into a rut and things happen. Then that mistake turns into a long mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and raining but that wasn’t the worst part of this night. No, the rain wasn’t so much of a bother as the painful erection Steve was sporting in his confining jeans. Steve was a 24-year-old alpha with the body of a Greek god, blue eyes, blonde hair the full package. He was also in a rut. And it happened when he was in the middle of a work meeting. He was giving a speech about a new company that Stark industries should partner with when he felt it.  
He was almost done with his pitch when he felt it start. At first it was a heat low in his belly that travelled to his groin. All his co-workers smelled it instantly, all of them were alphas so their only reaction was a few amused laughs and some uncomfortable looks. His boss, Tony, let him out early.  
Steve was walking back home when it began to rain, soaking his tailored suit almost instantly. When he finally reached his penthouse, the door was already unlocked and his nostrils flared when the smell of omega hit him.  
Bucky was in the living room, sprawled out on the couch watching TV on Steve’s flat screen.  
“Didn’t know I’d be having company tonight,” Steve walked past Bucky and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge and chugging it.  
Bucky smelled Steve’s scent and a smile grew on his face. The pair had been friends since kindergarten. They had seen each other grow, Bucky had been there through Steve’s awkward stage when his legs and arms were too long for his body and his shoulder blades stuck out. He had been the one that encouraged Steve to join the gym with him when they started high school. Soon Steve had quadrupled in size and they found out that he was an alpha. Bucky worked out just as much but he could never get as big as Steve. He is an omega.  
Bucky was a beautiful omega, sculpted body, sharp jawline, short brown hair, blue/grey eyes and a nicely plump ass. He was single by his own choosing. The last few alphas he had dated wanted to mark and bond him within a couple months. Bucky liked having sex and having fun, not being held down after knowing someone for a couple short months.  
The last official relationship he had was over two year ago, and it had ended very badly. The alpha had forced himself on Bucky due to an unexpected heat. Fortunately, the omega had been able to defend himself but after his partner hadn’t even apologized. He blamed Bucky for not being able to control himself and soon they were fighting verbally every day. Eventually it became physical and Bucky left and gave up on dating. 

“I’m going to my room,” Steve said, walking back into the living room. “Not feeling too good. Maybe you should go...” He didn’t want Bucky to be here while he got himself off over and over. They were close, their friends were even convinced that they were secretly dating, but Steve wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself with an omega being only feet away from him.

“Nah. My roommate is having a party and I don’t feel like hearing a bunch of girls talking about how big of a dick they can take,” Bucky replied casually as he flicked through the channels.  
Steve couldn’t even tell if his friend noticed that he was about to go into full rut. If he did he wasn’t letting it show. “Fine. Just don’t bother me when you get bored. I don’t want to get drunk tonight.”  
Bucky watched as Steve walked into his room and he smirked, of course he knew. He had smelled it the second Steve walked in and all it did was get more poignant by the minute. The omega had controlled himself and hid his arousal so Steve wouldn’t panic and go all “respectful alpha” on him.  
It was almost one in the morning before Bucky heard it. A low groan coming from Steve’s room. “Oh fuck…” the omega whispered to himself. Before his scent could fill Steve’s beautiful penthouse, Bucky went into the master bathroom. He turned on the water so it filled the bathroom with steam, dampening the smell of aroused omega. He washed himself with water and unscented soap so he smelled natural. It was all him. The more omega smelled of themselves the more an alpha would like it.  
After his shower, he put on a pair of lounge pants that he kept in the spare bedroom and then made his way back to his place on the couch.  
Steve was laying on his back on his bed. The light was on and music was playing as he stroked his cock, growling angry as he had another unsatisfying orgasm. Rolling onto his side, he reached for his water and guzzled it down.  
It only took five minutes before his spent dick began to stiffen again. Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair before gripping his cock with little to no enthusiasm. After two more forced orgasms, the alpha decided to try and sleep. He switched off the lights and laid on his side. Within minutes he was asleep.  
Steve woke up to a very strong smell of omega arousal and Bucky kissing down his chest. “Bucky…” he chuckled and ran his fingers through the omegas hair. Bucky worked his way down Steve’s broad chest to the impressive length of his penis. The omega sucked him down, running his tongue against the soft skin and soon Steve’s thick cock was hitting the back of Bucky’s throat.  
“Yes.. so good, Buck,” Steve tried not to thrust into the omega’s willing mouth. He was about to cum when he jerked awake. “Son of a bitch.” Steve muttered as he tried to gain his bearings.  
It took a couple seconds but a sweet smell slowly filled his senses. He inhaled deeply and his pupils dilated as Bucky’s omega scent became more poignant. The alpha in Steve couldn’t resist and before he knew it he was walking to the living room.

Bucky was laying on the couch, in just a pair of lounge pants, watching some random TV show. He jumped when Steve was suddenly standing above him. “What’re you doing, Steve?” The alpha hadn’t bothered putting anything on so he was standing stark naked.  
“Your smell..” Steve said in a low voice, his teeth clenched together. Bucky smirked and stood up.  
“Gets you excited huh?” His index fingers trailed down Steve’s chest to his waist. “I was wondering how long it would take before you couldn’t resist it anymore.” Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s neck and pulled the alpha’s head down so his face was pressed against Bucky’s neck. 

“Oh fuck.” Steve muttered as he nosed along Bucky’s scent glands. The neck is where the smell was most pure and the strongest. Bucky pressed against the alpha and stroked the hair on the back of his head.  
“Fuck me,” He whispered and Steve growled, pushing Bucky onto the floor.

There wasn’t really anything romantic about it. Steve quickly removed Bucky’s pants and made his go into doggy position before he slid his thick length into Bucky’s leaking hole. The omega moaned loudly and pushed back greedily.  
They found a rhythm and soon Steve’s knot was stretching Bucky and locking them together. At one point Steve had bitten Bucky’s neck enough to draw blood and leave a mark but they didn’t bondBucky was completely content by then.  
They spent the night fucking and watching TV then the next day was spent watching movies and eating. Everything was casual and surprisingly not awkward. “That was a onetime thing,” Bucky said when Steve tried to kiss him before he left. Steve’s face fell but he nodded. “Of course,” The alpha agreed, obviously not pleased, before he shut the door in Bucky’s face. 

 

It was a few weeks later, Steve was over Bucky’s small apartment. “You’re acting really weird,” He complained. “You feeling okay?” He pulled Bucky against him and nosed at his neck. There was a faint mark from his teeth and he could still smell himself on the omega.  
“Stop it, Steve,” Bucky growled, pushing the alpha away. “I said it was a one time thing. We aren’t a couple so stop trying to make this something it’s clearly not.” Bucky had been having random bursts of anger that confused Steve but he shrugged them off as best as he could but this hit a nerve.  
“Stop being a bitch,” Steve shot back. “I’m not trying to make it anything I just thought-“  
“What? You could have another go at me? Get another fuck out of me?” Bucky looked pissed. “Leave I don’t want you here.”  
Steve flinched. “Bucky what is wrong wit-“ Bucky cut him off again. “Get the fuck out, Steve!” 

That night he stood in front of the mirror. His breathing surprisingly collected. On the sink laid a plastic stick with two pink lines clear as day. Bucky Barnes was carrying Steve’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and message me! Don't be shy, I love getting to know new poeple and talking about Stucky and other ships as well!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/khalblogo


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had barely seen Bucky, he would usually stay for days on end at Steve’s place but after they had slept together and Bucky had kicked Steve out they texted a few times but hadn’t hung out or spent any time together. Steve had tried to see Bucky, he would go to his apartment but Bucky wouldn’t answer the door or he’d tell him to go away.  
Finally, Steve got a text from Bucky  
Bucky: Need to talk. Can I come over? 

Steve was desperate to see his friend and fix what happened. Even though he didn’t know what exactly went wrong. Bucky had been very willing to get laid even the next day everything had been normal until the day Steve had gone over and Bucky had freaked out. Steve replied to Bucky’s text and then sat, impatiently waiting for him to arrive.

Bucky got to Steve’s apartment exactly half an hour later but he spent about ten minutes outside the door, heart and mind racing as he tried to think of how he was going to break the news to Steve.  
Finally, he walked into the apartment and found Steve on the couch.

Steve stood up and hugged Bucky without a moment’s hesitation. “Where have you been?” He breathed in Bucky’s smell and relaxed when the omega hugged him back.  
Bucky didn’t realize how much he missed Steve. He had had so much on his mind these past weeks- not that Steve hadn’t crossed his mind, because he had. “I’m sorry,” Bucky said when they finally pulled apart.

“I had to figure some things out.” He sat down on the couch and breathed out. “I don’t regret sleeping with you,” he said and saw Steve’s body relax.

“I was worried you did,” the alpha admitted, sitting down beside Bucky on the couch. “So why have you been avoiding me?” He sounded hurt and it made Bucky feel guilty. He shouldn’t have acted the way  
he had he just didn’t know how to deal with everything. He told Steve this.

“All what? We just slept together, Buck. Yeah, it’s kind of a big deal but..” Steve trailed off.

“Look, I don’t know how to sugar coat things so I’m just going to say it.” Bucky looked Steve in the eyes and took a breath. “I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. So I went to the doctors, just to be sure and… well I am pregnant. It’s yours.”

Steve felt like his heart stopped and he just stared blankly at Bucky.

“Um can you repeat?” He asked in a raspy voice, his throat had gone dry like he had eaten a handful of sand. He must have heard Bucky wrong. There was no possible way they could have created- he suddenly was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Bucky say “I’m not keeping it.”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Well I know that I don’t want to be a parent right now and you just started your career,” he looked at his lap and sighed. “I don’t want a kid okay, Steve?” He sounded exhausted and didn’t feel like arguing.

“I think this should be up to both of us, not just you,” Steve’s voice gave away a hint of anger and Bucky’s eyes met his. “I am the baby’s father; don’t I have a say whether you get rid of it or not?” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared challengingly at Bucky.

“Yes, you’re its father but I am the one carrying it and the one that will have to give my life to take care of it and I’ll be responsible for the life growing inside me for the next nine months..” He took a deep breath and shook his head. Yes, Steve would help take care of it but Bucky knew newborn pups attached to their birth givers and couldn’t live without them for almost a year.

Steve shook his head. “You can’t kill a baby, Bucky! Our baby!” Steve’s voice raised and Bucky flinched. “Please, just think about this. Take a few days and just clear your head-“

“I already have an appointment for next Friday. I have been thinking for a week and I decided this is what I want. I know this is a shock and I should have told you sooner but I am going to have it removed.” Bucky stood up. “I know you’re going to be angry with me but I just can’t have a kid now. Not now.” The omega began to leave and Steve grabbed his arm.

“Is it because we aren’t together? We can be. You can move in and I’ll take care of you just please..” Steve begged, holding Bucky’s arm tightly.

“I don’t want anyone to take care of me, Steve. I want to take care of myself and I want to have a kid once I am settled down and have a mate and all that. Or maybe I don’t want kids at all. I’m just not ready. I’m sorry.” Bucky shook off Steve’s hold and walked out the door, leaving the alpha alone in his quiet apartment.

It was Friday, the day Bucky had the appointment for the abortion, and Steve was restless. He and Bucky had surprisingly been talking everyday but just yesterday Steve had tried to talk the omega into keeping the baby and it had ended in a big fight and Bucky telling Steve not to come to the clinic. Now Steve was at work watching the clock. The operation was going to take place at six that night. The day seemed to go by slowly. Every time one of Steve’s co-workers would talk to him their words seemed to kind of all form one non-coherent sentence. He ended up leaving work early and going to his friend Sam’s house. “And he is getting the baby… removed right now,” Steve finished the story and Sam took a sip of his beer. “Well you really got yourself in a situation, man.” Sam had been Steve’s friend for a few years, he was the one who talked to the owner of Stark Industries and got Steve his job, he was also the only person Steve could talk to about everything that happened between him and Bucky. “Honestly though, you saying that he couldn’t ‘kill the baby’ was wrong. I know that you don’t like the idea but you must be willing to at least try understand Bucky. He doesn’t want a kid right now and he probably thinks that you’re trying to control him. You’re an alpha trying to tell an omega to keep a child he doesn’t want or isn’t ready to take care of, doesn’t that sound a little controlling to you?” He asked. Steve listened and tried to think of a valid argument but he knew Sam was right, as usual. “I just… I really like Bucky. I could see myself having a family with him and becoming his mate but he really doesn’t seem interested.” Sam’s heart went out to Steve when he saw the look on his face., he knew how much having a baby meant to Steve but it wasn't his decision to make. He looked genuinely hurt but Sam knew that it was ultimately up to Bucky whether he chose to keep the baby or not. “If you really care about him, Steve, then just be there for him. Even if you don’t agree with his choices. Be there for him. You don’t know what he is going through right now. steve let Sam's words sink in and he nodded in agreement. “I’m going to head home,” Steve said after a few more beers. “I just want to sleep and fucking forget life for a few hours.” Steve drove home, even though Sam insisted he walked, on the way he texted Bucky. Probably not his smartest move but he wasn’t thinking clearly. Stevie: I just wanted you to know I am here for you. I know yesterday I said some things that were awful but I want you to know you can come to me if you need anything. I’ll always be here if you need me. By the time Steve went to bed, Bucky still hadn’t answered and he crawled into his bed with a pit in his stomach. He was woken up not to long after he had gone to sleep, by someone getting into his bed. It was dark in his room but he recognized the smell at once. It was Bucky. His scent smelled of sadness but at the same time relief. Bucky curled up and Steve cuddled him, draping one arm over Bucky’s side and pulling the omega flush against him. He buried his nose in Bucky’s neck and inhaled. “It’s okay, Buck. I’m here.” Bucky slowly took Steve’s hand and placed it on his abdomen, a sad uncertain smile was on his face and a tear leaked out of the corner of his left eye. “I couldn’t do it.” He whispered in a choked voice. Steve hugged him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Bucky was about a month and a half pregnant, he had pretty much moved in with Steve but he hadn’t given up his own apartment, he liked having a place of his own if he ever needed to be alone or if things didn’t work out with Steve. 

Yes, he still had it in his mind that Steve would wake up one day and realize he didn’t want to put up with Bucky and he would be on his own to raise their child. Surprisingly things had been going very well. Bucky was still working since he wasn’t too far along, you couldn’t even tell he was pregnant if you looked at him, although he was throwing up every morning. 

It was a Saturday morning, Bucky woke up with Steve’s thigh between his legs pressing against his crotch. The omega was slightly aroused and having Steve pressed against him wasn’t helping anything. Bucky scrubbed his face with both his hands and then tried to slowly move away from Steve but the alpha wrapped his arms around him and held onto him.

“Seriously?” Bucky muttered but kept still, trying not to wake Steve from him slumber. 

He stared at the ceiling and started to doze off when he felt Steve’s lips touch his neck, the alphas warm breath creating goosebumps on Bucky’s skin.

“You asshole,” Bucky chuckled when he realized Steve hadn’t just woken up. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Mmm nah, just waiting for the right moment,” Steve kissed up Bucky’s neck then bit his earlobe softly. 

“I want you.”

Bucky sighed and bent his head to the side so Steve had easier access.   
“I’m not in the mood,” Bucky objected and then moaned when Steve began to nip at his neck.

“Hmmm, your body says otherwise,” Steve remarked as his fingers wrapped around Bucky’s erect cock. They hadn’t been intimate, other than a couple handjobs, since they had found put Bucky was pregnant. Not that they couldn’t, they had just been busy or Bucky was too tired.

Bucky’s legs spread and he felt himself becoming wet, his body reacting to the alpha’s husky voice and aroused scent. He stroked Steve’s hair as the alpha began to kiss down his chest.

“You want me to take a little bit of edge off?” Steve asked, looking up through his eyelashes at Bucky before he began sucking on the omega’s nipples, his tongue swirling around the soft nub before he bit it roughly.

“Oh fuck, Steve,” Bucky yelped and pulled on Steve’s hair. Arousal was thick in the air as Bucky raised his hips, trying to get a little friction. Slick wet the back of the black briefs he was wearing and he saw 

Steve’s eyes darken when the smell hit him. He made his way down Bucky’s body until his head way between his thighs. The alpha kissed the inside of Bucky’s thighs and then his wet hole, making the omega’s body tremble and produce more slick. 

“Fuck me,” Bucky looked down at Steve and chewed on his lower lip. “I want it.”

“All in good time,” Steve teased before licking at Bucky’s leaking hole. It was the first time he tasted Bucky and he loved it. He spread Bucky’s cheeks apart and plunged his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. 

Bucky whimpered and pulled on the alphas hair, trying to control his movements. He growled when Steve stopped and started kissing his way back up Bucky’s chest.   
“Steve…” he whined as he tried to push Steve’s head back down.

The alpha in Steve did not like being ordered around by an omega and before he could stop himself, Steve was pinning Bucky down and biting his neck, an act of dominance alphas used when another challenged their authority. 

Bucky yelped and tried to push Steve off but the alpha instincts had taken over and Steve pressed Bucky’s hands into the mattress so he couldn’t move them. 

The omega could feel his skin begin to break and he started trying to get away, squirming around underneath Steve and trying to shimmy his wrists out of the alphas tight grip. 

“Stop moving,” Steve growled, finally removing his teeth from Bucky’s neck. Blood leaked out of the bite marks and the wild look in Steve’s eyes cleared. 

“Fuck, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me I didn’t-“ Steve let go of Bucky’s wrists and the omega pushed him off, shaking slightly as he got off the bed. 

“Buck, I am so sorry,” Steve repeated, following Bucky to the bathroom. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky’s voice made it clear that it was definitely not okay. “I just… I need to clean this up.” He closed the door in Steve’s face and walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. The skin around the bite was red and Bucky knew it was going to bruise. He cleaned it with an antiseptic wipe and then put a large bandage over it, hiding it from view.

Bucky had never seen Steve like that and he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. He knew Steve wasn’t dangerous and all alphas had their moments, it was just scary being in that situation again.   
The omega put his hand on his belly and took a deep breath. 

“Don’t worry. Daddy just had a bad week at work,” He stroked his stomach gently but the baby obviously knew that his mother was scared because just seconds later Bucky was kneeling in front of the toilet puking out whatever remnants of dinner he had left in his empty stomach.

Steve was waiting on the bed when Bucky finally emerged from the bathroom. 

“I don’t know why I reacted like that Buck,” He refused to meet Bucky’s eyes, feeling ashamed.

Bucky walked over to the bed and sat beside Steve. 

“I do. Work is stressing you out, I am stressing you out, no sex is stressing you out. I can understand why one little thing could bring that bad side of you out,” Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve’s bare shoulder. 

“It really is okay, I was just scared because it caught me by surprise otherwise it would have been really hot,” he joked trying to get Steve to relax. 

The alpha looked at Bucky and kissed his forehead. 

“It won’t happen again,” his voice sounded determined but Bucky knew no alpha could keep that promise. 

“Let’s go have breakfast,” Bucky stood up and felt his stomach churn. “Or you can have breakfast. I’ll watch,” Bucky said grumpily and Steve chuckled.

“I’ll eat for you too,” Steve promised and Bucky punched his arm. 

“You’re a dick.”

Steve ate on the couch and with Bucky pressed against his side, he knew Bucky wasn’t mad at him but he also knew they probably wouldn’t be intimate for a long while. 

The next eight months were only going to get worse.

Things were actually going well during the second month until Bucky started hanging out with an alpha named T'challa. Bucky wasn’t acting any different and he never hid his friendship with T’challa but 

Steve still got jealous when he would come home and Bucky would be sitting on the couch watching TV and laughing with another alpha.

Steve never said anything to Bucky because he didn’t want to be controlling but it was really bothering him.

Bucky and T’challa got along wonderfully. They had met when Bucky was out with some friends at a bar a few months ago, but they hadn’t really spent time until the past few weeks.  
Steve had been working more lately and Bucky loved having a friend around so he wasn’t alone. He was grateful that Steve was fine with the two of them hanging out.

Steve and Bucky’s relationship had been better, still no sex but Bucky tried to convince himself that it was because neither of them had the time to fool around. 

A week later things changed.

 

T’challa and Bucky were sitting on the couch watching TV when the alpha placed his hand on Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky looked down at his hand and then over at his friend and gave him a nervous smile.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“We both know you aren’t getting what you want from Steve,” T’challa moved his hand farther up the omega’s thigh. “I can help you out.”

Before Bucky knew what was happening T’challa’s lips were crushing his own and before he had time to react they were gone. 

T’challa was thrown across the room and Steve was standing near the couch.

“What the fuck is going on here?”


End file.
